The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba
The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba is the 43rd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 42nd episode to complete production and the 72nd to air. The moat crossing required players to hang from a rope overhead and walking across two lower ropes which crisscross at the halfway mark. One of the most famous woodcutters of Old Persia was Ali Baba. Legend has it that one day, he was out cutting wood in the forest when he saw 40 horsemen ride up to a cliff. "Open Sesame!", said their leader, and a cliff base slid aside revealing a cave. The horsemen rode in, and the cave door closed behind them. Ali Baba crept down to the cave and waited until they left. "Open Sesame!", he shouted, and stepped inside. Golden treasure was piled everywhere. "These guys are thieves, I'm out of here!" And he took a little golden stallion with him. Back home, he told his brother, Bobby Baba the story. Bobby went to the cave with five mules and loaded up, but he was so excited he forgot the password. "Open Peanut?", he cried. "Open Sunflower? Open Canola?" Nothing worked. When the 40 thieves returned, they did him in. The golden stallion stayed in Ali Baba's family for generations. The Silver Snakes are Jonathan and Shannon. The Orange Iguanas are Kendra and C.J.. 40 Thieves' Gold (Trapeze Grid) In the legend of Ali Baba, the thieves hid their gold in caves. In front of each player, there are nine caves. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to place a piece of gold between their feet, swing out, and drop the gold into one of the nine caves. Then, they will go back, grab another piece of gold and try again. The player to fill the most caves in 60 seconds won. Kendra and Jonathan tied with filling two caves awarding them both a half pendant of life. Memory (Plugging Holes) Alī Bābā's brother, Bobby Baba could not remember the password and he was trapped inside the cave. Olmec hoped the players' memory serves them a little better. Beside each player is the fountain of Ali Baba with nine holes from which water may spring at any time. In a moment, the water sprayed from the holes in a secret sequence (9, 2, 8, 5, 7, 6, 3, 1, 4). When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to place a marker in the first hole of that sequence. If they are right, nothing will happen. Otherwise, they will be squirted with Persian Water. Then, they will remove their stoppers and try again. The players with most correct guesses won. C.J. won the game and the half pendant of life after scoring seven points while Shannon score four points. Hidden Gold (Cubbyhole Web) Ali Baba found the secret hiding place of the 40 Thieves' gold. Beside each team stands a cave with several covered holes and a giant spider web in the center. Each of the holes contains a bag of gold. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player on each team had to scramble up the web to the opening, smash through the cover, grab the gold, and come back down to place it in the team bin. Then their partner will repeat the process. The higher the hole, the heavier the bag of gold inside. The team with the heaviest loot in 60 seconds won. The Orange Iguanas had the most gold, beating out the Silver Snakes, awarding them a full pendant of life, and sending them to Olmec's Temple in search of the golden stallion. The Orange Iguanas had terrible luck in this temple run. C.J. started off by taking The Ledges and heading towards the Throne Room. Upon getting there, he was caught by a guard, completed the objective, and went up. By ascending, he unintentionally decided the outcome of the run. In the Heart Room he was taken out of the temple (Kirk failed to notice immediately, delaying Kendra by about 3 seconds), and Kendra followed his steps. The Swamp apparently did not open at first with an opening sound being heard once Kendra started climbing the ladder to The Heart Room. Both The Heart Room and the Observatory both did not open towards The King's Storeroom, and after a giant loop, she was back on the bottom floor with The Swamp being open. She made it to the Dark Forest before time expired. * This is the first episode in Season 2 that features an artifact in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. However, in the previous episode, the artifact was originally going to be in the Throne Room before the Temple Run was postponed and the artifact was moved to the Shrine. * This is the first episode with an untimed temple game. * After telling the Orange Iguanas what to do in the Throne Room, Olmec incorrectly said "and you could choose to go up into Medusa's Lair" (before that room even existed). Instead of the Heart Room. * This episode has the most noticeable delay between the frontrunner being taken out of the temple and the second runner entering. Kendra was delayed by Kirk's failure to notice that C.J. was taken out by about three seconds. * This was the only episode to feature a Temple Guard in the Season 2 Heart Room. * Kendra was the only player to use all three doors in the Pit of Despair. * This is the last Season 2 episode to air where a team of Orange Iguanas competed in the Temple Run. * In the legend, Olmec says that Ali Baba's brother's name is Bobby when it is really Cassim. * This is the first episode in the series to feature Skechers Footwear as an altered prize plug. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout X Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Blue/Orange/Silver Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Orange Iguanas Category:2 Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Three Guards Encountered